


A Prince's Fate

by Kalika45



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalika45/pseuds/Kalika45
Summary: All credit goes to ThePastelPeach on TumblrThis story is based off of ThePastelPeach's Animatic of "Ready as I'll Ever Be" with her permission she allowed me to expand on the story she created.Roman has always dreamed big, a simple peasant becoming a prince seeming unattainable but when circumstances arise he gets an opportunity to get as close as can, becoming a Royal Guard and King Thomas's sworn knight. Becoming one of Thomas's most trusted advisors besides Logan there are other most sinister plots afoot that could change everything for the KnightVirgil was always good at reading people, knowing what they wanted or needed but nothing could've prepared him for the life changing event that would rip his best friend away from him and send him down an old forgotten path of magic and intrigue.Both Patton and Logan seem to have normal lives. Patton runs the best toy shop in the country and Logan serves as King Thomas's advisor, both of them have secrets of their own. Pieces of the past that they cannot leave behind.Something is in the air and the order that they strive to keep may come toppling down should they allow it.





	A Prince's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> So the main focus and plot of the story will be coming from Roman. I wanted to include a few other story lines as well. which I won't go into detail here. 
> 
> Please leave a Kudos and a review if you like it!

Roman was sweeping the ground outside the toy shop that Patton, his friend, boss and guardian of a sorts co-owned. While he swept he gazed at the gleaming castle in the distance, longing filled his gaze

Patton had given him a job almost two years ago when he found Roman and his best friend Virgil scrounging for scraps outside, he wanted to give them a better chance, so instead of calling the guards he gave them both a job and a home.

Virgil fit in well, seeming to have a knack with children, finding the perfect toy for each kid. They loved him.

Roman,though he loved working with the kids but he wanted more.He wanted to be a Prince, To be in the palace, waking up every day in a soft bed,exquisite food, riding in a carriage, being a hero to the people. He couldn’t think of anything better.

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, “daydreaming again Princey?” Virgil said with a small smile before growing serious, “Better be careful, Logan’s coming down from the castle today to see how everything’s going. You know how he gets when he thinks we’re slacking.”

Roman forced himself to chuckle, “Ah, what would I do without my good old worry-wart?”

“Nothing, you’d be in serious trouble.” Virgil replied with a smirk, “But that’s why you have me, to keep you out of trouble.” He glanced inside, “I gotta go, Patton said he’s going to start teaching me to carve, hopefully by winter I’ll be good enough to sell my toys and I can make more money for both of us.”

“Ever the vigilant one,” Roman said, “Glad I have you Virgil.”

“Same here Roman,” Virgil headed back inside leaving Roman with his thoughts. Virgil was always so patient with him, allowing him to daydream,to indulge in his fantasies. For The Solstice last year Virgil had gotten him a red sash, to make him feel more prince like Virgil had said. A piece of his unattainable dream . Even now he wore it, the red gleaming against his dirty clothes.

Roman sighed and began to sweep again,until he heard cheering from down the road, dropping the broom he headed down the street,pushing to the front of the crowd,his eyes on the carriage and the horse in front of it, the King smiling and waving to his people.

Roman smiled at him, before his eyes scanned the crowd, everyone was cheering for the King except for one, near the edge of the crowd, he watched the man lift a crossbow and aim at the king, “YOUR MAJESTY” Roman said moving without thinking, leaping up and knocking the king off the horse, pain exploding in his shoulder.

The cheers turned to screams.

“I...I’m sorry Your Majesty...I saw a person.” He held his shoulder, eyes on the bolt embedded in the wall of a nearby shop.

“You saved my life.” The king said looking from the shop to Roman.

“I suppose I did Your Majesty.”

“Thomas please...You’re going to need medical attention…”

“I’m fine, it’s just a graze, it hardly stings,”Roman said. This was far from the worst injury he had ever had.

“ROMAN!” Roman felt arms wrap around him, turning him from the king,“What happened, when I heard the screams I looked outside and all I saw was the broom on the ground and I had feared the worst, what happened?” Virgil asked eyes on Romans shoulder, “You’re bleeding.”

“I’ll be fine, it’s just a scratch,” He took Virgil's hand, “really, I’ll be fine.”

“You better be, you scared me. What did you do?”

“He saved my life,” Thomas said, two guards and Logan approaching them.

Virgil's face went pale and he immediately dipped into a low bow, “Your majesty, I’m so sorry. I meant no disrespect.”

“I can see that, no worries I won’t have you arrested for worrying about your friend,” He smiled warmly, “I do want you to come to the castle for treatment Roman, your friend can come along if it will put his mind at ease, should he want to.”

“I do, but if it isn’t to much to ask, could I let my boss know what happened? Patton is a big worrier.” Virgil asked

“I’ll send a guard to the shop, Patton runs the toy shop correct?”

“Yes your Majesty.”

“No need to waste a guard My King, I have business I need to attend to with Patton.” Logan said, “I would rather have more protection around you after this assassination attempt,” Logan finally glanced at the pair, “Patton will be pleased to know you’re safe. Take your time,” He placed a hand on Roman’s uninjured shoulder, “You did good,” He said, “Your Grace, I won’t be long, when I return we will talk about increasing your personal guard.”

Thomas nodded,“Then we will leave immediately.” The Prince walked with them to the carriage, Stepping in and indicating to the seat across from him, once the pair sat down three guards entered,two sitting on either side of the king, one across from him, the door closed and off they went.

“I would like to know, how did the pair of you become so close?” Thomas inquired.

“We grew up in the orphanage,” Roman said quietly, “both of our parents died when we were young. Neither one of us had anyone else.”

“And when you’re eighteen you aren't allowed to remain there,” Virgil said,bitterness clear in his voice, “I’m a year older than Roman, and he followed me when I was forced to leave. We lasted a couple months. Scrounging for food, but we knew we wouldn’t make it past the winter months without someplace to stay. Thankfully Patton had a big heart and was willing to take us in.”

“I am truly sorry for the suffering the pair of you have gone through.”

“We had each other Thomas,” Roman said, “We are each other's family, I wouldn’t trade in my worry-wart for anything.”

“Same here Princey.” Virgil said fondly.

“Princey?” Thomas questioned.

“An old nickname,” Roman said quickly, cheeks burning“As childish as it is, I’ve always dreamed of being a prince.” he played with his sash, looking at his lap, He wished the seat would swallow him up.

“No harm in dreaming,” Thomas said, “Though I’m afraid I can’t make you a prince, I can do something that’s close. I will make you a knight and have you trained as my personal guard.”

Virgil wondered if he was the only one who saw the nervous glances pass between the guards. This wasn’t good.

“What...Really?” Rowan asked, incredulous.

“Of course, you risked your life today to save me. I would have died if you hadn’t intervened. I’d be honored to have you as a member of my guard. Your friend is welcomed to join the guard as well.I’d hate to see the pair of you separated. The training will be intense but the pay will be worth it I assure it”

“I’ll have to turn the offer down your Majesty, no disrespect intended, but I’m not a fighter.” Virgil said softly.

“I understand. Roman, do you have an answer?”

“I...I’d be honoured Your Majesty...Thomas.”

“Excellent, once your arm heals up we’ll get you on the training grounds.” The carriage stopped, “We’ll get you patched up, then I’ll show the two of you the castle.”

Roman grinned, “Thank you,” The castle looked even more beautiful up close, tanned stone walls decorated with banners of the royal crest, a emblazoned sun with two swords behind it. Flowerbeds dotting the area, the doors glinting in the sun. Roman could hardly take it all in.

Thomas nodded, “my pleasure.Just give me a moment” He walked to the guard leaving the pair alone.

Virgil chuckled, “I haven’t seen you this excited in years.” Virgil felt wary, like something bad was going to happen.

“Can you blame me? I’m getting as close to my dream as possible. I’m going to be a royal guard.”

“Yes,” Virgil sighed, “I’m not trying to stop you from pursuing this...I just...Is this the best option? I can’t be here with you Roman...We won’t be with each other. We’ve always been together.”

“I won’t forget you Virgil,” Roman said, “Besides, it’s not like I won’t be allowed to see you. I can finally make the money we need to help both of us. You can help Patton in his shop and enjoy yourself.”

“Alright Roman, I trust you know what you’re doing. I just...I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t Virgil, promise.”

A guard approached them, “Alright Roman, the infirmary is this way, the King and your friend will meet you there shortly. The King would like to speak to him alone.”

Virgil's eyes widened, Roman squeezed his hand gently, “It will be fine. Deep breaths.” he smiled warmly, “You’ve got this buddy,” He said before allowing himself to be led away

“I’m sorry if I made you anxious,” Thomas said approaching him, “My guards are a bit apprehensive and wanted to me to ask you about Roman. “

“What are they apprehensive about?” Virgil asked with a frown.

“His dream of becoming a prince,” Thomas rubbed the back of his neck, “They want to know he won’t be a problem.” the implications were clear, would Roman attempt to harm Thomas to obtain power.

“No,” Virgil said, “He won’t be. He may dream of being a prince, but he knows it’s just a fantasy. He idolizes you, he could never harm you. Or anyone for that matter.”

Thomas nodded, “Thank you Virgil, this will help put my guards minds at ease. Shall we meet up with Roman?”

Virgil nodded, forcing himself to relax as he followed the King, watching the guards that followed nervously, he hoped that Roman knew what he was getting into.

The infirmary was large but simple, open windows letting in the light, shelves stocked with linens, and bottles. Roman sat on a stool, as the physician tapped some cloth over the wound, “you were very brave, saving the king.”

“I...thank you,” Roman said glancing at the door as it opened, smiling at Virgil.

“Looks like he’s just finishing up.”Thomas said.

“Yes your majesty, the would was mostly superficial, I cleaned it and bandaged it. It should be healed enough to use within a few days."

“Excellent, thank you for your services.” Thomas’s tone was clear and with a bow the physician walked away.

“You alright Princey?” Virgil asked.

“I’m alright,” He replied, standing up, taking Virgil's hand, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, everything is fine now,” Virgil smiled.

“Shall we begin the tour then?” Thomas asked “If you get tired, let me know and we’ll take a break.”

Roman nodded and the pair followed the king.

~~~

 

Patton flipped his shops sign to closed, heading into the back where Logan was sitting at the table, with two cups of tea. Patton sat across from him, saying nothing.

“I don’t like this Patton. Don’t you think this has him written all over it.”

Patton drummed his fingers on the table, “But the binding should still be in place, we aren’t due to repair it for at least two more years. He can’t be involved, he’s not stronger than us. There’s no way he can be out.” a note of desperation edged the usually cheerful mans voice

“We know very little about what power he holds, whose minds he’s corrupted with pretty words and false promises. Any person would fall for that, and it only takes a little magic to weaken a spell, you know that.” Logan sighed, "Dolos could very well be out."

“Logan, if it puts your mind at ease I will make the journey there, Virgil can run the shop while I’m gone. I have faith in him.” He would check, and when Dolos was there, they could look at other options.

“As do I. I’ll also come down and check on Virgil as well, help him with the fine details of the shop.”

“Alright. I’ll start packing. You should get back to the castle. After the attempt in the kings life you should be with him. Tell the boys not to rush though. I want them to enjoy themselves.”

“Alright Patton, for your sake I hope I’m wrong for once.” Logan said before walking out the door.

“I hope you are as well,” He sighed, “Well,I better get packing.”

 

~~~

 

“Down here are the servants quarters, we provide them with every comfort. My Father, may he rest in peace, figured out that a happy staff leads to better care, same with the guards.Even as a child he would tell me, “respect your people and they will serve you loyally. As King your job is to serve your people just as they serve you.”” Thomas smiled sadly, “He was a good man, a good ruler. I have large shoes to fill.”

“You will do well,” Roman said, “Your people love you already.”

“Clearly not all of them,” Thomas said, before shaking his head, “In any case, I have much to learn, I’m grateful for Logan’s assistance.”

“Logan helps Patton too,” Virgil said,as they had walked a dull ache had began to form in his temples, he hoped he wasn't getting ill, with Roman leaving he would need to do more to help Patton “I wonder how they got to be so close.”

“They probably grew up together like we did,” Roman said with a grin, “Maybe that’s why Patton took us in.”

“Maybe...Your Highness do you know how Patton and Logan met?” Virgil asked with a frown

“No I do not, Besides looking into his history to see if he was affiliated with any known criminals we didn’t look to deeply.” Thomas explained, "Logan likes to keep his personal life seperate from work, I don't know much about his past."

Virgil nodded keeping silent, something felt off though. Logan leaving the kings side right after an attack. It didn’t make sense. Today didn’t seem right, Why such a public attack? Why did nobody else see anything? The pain in his head flared as yellow eyes flashed across his vision causing him to stumble. The hair on his arms standing on end, what was that just now?

“Are you alright Virgil?” Roman asked.

“Yeah, I just tripped,” he said smoothly, he wasn’t about to say he just saw glowing eyes out of nowhere. Perhaps he was more stressed then he realized

“I see,” Roman said softly.

“I trip on this carpet myself sometimes,” Thomas said with a slight chuckle, “Nothing to worry about.”

Virgil exhaled softly and smiled, allowing Thomas to continue the tour. The pain subsiding slightly.

A few hours later the trio were leaving the kitchen when Logan approached, “Your Majesty” he said with a bow, “I am sorry for the delay.”

“It’s not a problem Logan, I was just about to show them my quarters.”

“Of course, I hope they haven’t caused any trouble.” Logan said.

“Of course we haven’t” Roman said with a huff, “Have you no faith in us?”

“Very little usually,” Logan replied, though he spoke fondly, suggesting otherwise, “Patton has to leave tomorrow, He received a letter shortly after the pair of you left.”

“Where does he have to go?” Virgil asked, the images were coming again, a cave, glowing eyes, crackling fire, the crash of thunder.

“Away to visit somebody. It wasn’t expected.” He said

Once again those yellow eyes flashed across Virgil's eyes, accompanied by a name, “Who will be taking care of the store while he is away?” Virgil asked, head spinning, more images, and voices. He was going to be sick. What was happening?

“You will,” Logan said, “Roman will help of course.”

“Um....” Roman said, “I…”

“Logan, I offered roman a job as a guard.” Thomas said, "He will be unavailable."

“I see, forgive me your Majesty, I didn’t realize,” Logan apologized before facing Virgil who had gone quite pale “Virgil, will you still be alright to handle the shop? This trip is important.”

Virgil said nothing, he felt ill, the images were flashing across his vision, scales, a book, crystals, Virgil nodded, rest, he just needed some rest. The stress was getting to him.

Recognition and perhaps a bit of fear flashed in Logan's eyes, “Your Majesty, Roman if you want to continue the tour I’m going to take Virgil outside, he looks a bit under the weather, if needed I’ll send him home”

“If he needs to he can rest in the infirmary,” Thomas said, a touch of worry in his voice.

“Of course, but it may just be stress.”

Roman said softly, “Virgil can panic quite easily, especially in situations like this. It may be for the best that he goes home,” he hugged Virgil, who returned it.

“I see, Logan should you decide to send him home, use the carriage.”

“Of course,” Logan inclined his head to Thomas

“Thank you Your Majesty,” Virgil mumbled,face ashen.

Logan wrapped an arm around Virgil and led him outside to the corner of the gardens, glancing around before sitting him on the edge of a fountain, “when did the visions start?”


End file.
